


don't move

by theafterimages



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Mark and Jaebum fall asleep together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backhug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backhug/gifts).



> This was written for J for... last Christmas. >.< I still have a few of these left to write, so hopefully they'll trickle in before next Christmas. ;;

Mark isn’t sure why he’s the go-to human pillow in their group of friends. He knows there are definitely people more comfortable than he is. People will comment on how bony he is even while they’re leaning against him. Jinyoung had once sleepily commented that it’s all part of how Mark is just relaxing to be around; that since he’s so quiet it makes everyone else feel calmer, too. Maybe that really is what it is. Mark doesn’t know.

He doesn’t think much about it, either. He likes having people close, so it’s nice when he ends up with Donggeun leaning on his shoulder or Jackson’s head pillowed on his thigh while they’re all playing video games or watching TV.

Tonight it’s Jaebum’s turn.

Jaebum doesn’t do this often. Like Jackson, he’s all energy, perpetually ready to leap into motion; unlike Jackson, he doesn’t need to use people to recharge.

But finals are draining for everyone, and Jaebum is no exception. He was exuberant when he had joined them in the dorm common room earlier, more than ready to celebrate being done with finals for the semester, but quieted as the evening went on. Halfway through the movie, Mark’s eyes flutter open as he feels Jaebum’s head hit his shoulder. Mark automatically takes Jaebum’s hand like he would with Jinyoung or Jackson and closes his eyes again. He has seen this movie before, the soundtrack serving as familiar white noise, and Jaebum is warm against his side. It’s nice, and all too easy to give in and fall asleep for real.

He blinks awake again to the sound of Jackson laughing. The movie is over, Mark realizes dimly, and Jinyoung and Jackson are getting up from where they had been tangled together on the floor.

Jaebum starts to sit up, too, and Mark can immediately feel the loss of his body heat, shivering sharply as he becomes aware of the drafty common room all over again. On impulse Mark drags Jaebum back against him. “Stay,” he mumbles.

“How long are you going to sleep?” Jackson asks with a laugh, the sound too loud for Mark right now.

He presses his face against Jaebum’s broad shoulder, grumbling quietly. “Forever. Go away.”

Jackson laughs again. “You’re so mean, Dimsum,” he complains, but Mark feels him stroke his hand through his hair, anyway. “See you later.” Then, clearly to Jaebum, “Have fun with Sleeping Beauty.”

“Sleep sounds good, anyway,” Jaebum says ruefully, punctuating his words with a yawn. Mark nods in agreement, clutching at Jaebum’s soft hoodie.

“Good night,” he murmurs. As if on cue, the lights turn off. Jackson or Jinyoung must have gotten them on their way out, he thinks, and makes a dim note to thank them for it tomorrow. 

He can feel Jaebum laugh quietly against him. “We should lie down, right? My neck hurts.”

Mark sighs heavily but lets Jaebum have his way, obediently following along when Jaebum maneuvers them both onto their sides. He ends up with Jaebum’s arm draped over his waist, and with even more access to Jaebum’s body heat this way, so it works out better for him like this.

It’s always strange when the common room is quiet, since it’s usually full of students. But now it’s just them, the only sounds the ticking clock and Jaebum’s breathing. 

“Are you—is this okay, just like this?” Jaebum asks. If he were more awake, Mark would notice and wonder at the hesitation in his voice; as it is, Mark mostly just wonders why he’s still talking instead of sleeping. “Do you need a blanket or anything? I can go get—“

“Stay,” Mark says firmly, pressing closer to him to hold him in place against the back of the couch, tucking his head under Jaebum’s chin. Mark doesn’t want either of them to move, not when their bodies align perfectly like this. Sometimes he forgets Jaebum isn’t much taller than he himself is. Jaebum has so much presence that it seems like he should always be the tallest person in the room.

“Okay.” Jaebum exhales quietly, rubbing a slow, soothing circle on Mark’s back with one small palm. Mark hums contentedly. “Good night.”

“ _Sleep_ ,” Mark complains, and Jaebum laughs softly but doesn’t say anything else.

 

 

 

 

The third time Mark wakes up, the arm he has had his weight on is numb and the sofa pillow is scratchy against his cheek. But like this he can see Jaebum’s smile so close, sleepy but still beautiful, and Mark drowsily decides it’s a worthwhile trade.


End file.
